Final Fantasy XV - World of Ruin
by Tabitha Twain
Summary: **WARNING SPOILERS!** This story begins at the end of chapter 13 and shows what happened in the world of Ruin for the ten years Noctis went missing. We follow Cor, Iris, Talcott and others through their hardships in their dying world of darkness.
1. Growing Darkness

****SPOILERS****

 **Warning! Spoilers ahead giving away ending of Chapter 13.**

 **Growing Darkness**

Deep in Zegnautus Keep, Prompto, Gladios and Ignis raced across the length of the iron walk way that was suspended levels above the ground. They pushed forward, whipped from fighting off all the daemons that were between them to the crystal chamber. Nonetheless, Ignis hurried along as fast as he was able despite his blindness. Gladios helped him along making sure he didn't accidentally fall to his death. Suddenly a bright light shown throughout the chamber from up ahead of them.

"Guys... That light..." Prompto turned to face the two behind them.

"We're close. Go Prompto!" Gladios started to help Ignis along faster as Prompto raced ahead.

They arrived to the center of the large room. Before them was their long lost crystal, pikes of steel embedded causing it to look drastically different from its former glory. Gladios and Prompto look around quickly and saw that Noctis is not there. No, instead Ardyn stood there gazing up at the crystal. He turned swiftly, and gestured to the crystal behind him. "Your treasure." And began his stroll past them.

"Where is he?" Gladios swung his great sword and slashed Ardyn's face open; black mist spraying out from the wound. It did nothing for he retained his footing and simply held his hat down covering his face. He then stepped onward continuing on his away.

"You're not going anywhere, Ardyn." Prompto pulled out his gun quickly and shot him square in the back. The blast caused him to fall forward flat in front of Ignis. Gladios and Prompto apprehensively walked up behind Ardyn's body, suspicious of the black mist that started curling up from his body. They stepped back perplexed as he brought himself back up to his feet before placing his hat on his head before leaving the chamber once and for all.

"Is Noct not here?" Ignis asked he felt his way forward after sensing Ardyn had walked past him. Prompto paced around nervously and peeked around the massive crystal.

"No..." Gladios looked down as his emotions stirred within him. He was fatigued, he felt frustrated and powerless that he let his king, his friend, his brother down. He felt devastated. He couldn't even take Ardyn down with a blow to his face.

"You don't think… He fell do you?" Prompto leaned over the railing to look down and saw nothing beyond the mist below that laid a few hundred feet below them. "Would he even survive that?"

"It is Ardyn we are dealing with. He has shown us already what he is capable of." Ignis turned around and felt his way back down the walkway. "Although why he would throw Noctis over and not us is beyond me; unless he's not done toying with us."

Gladios rushed to Ignis's side and helped him along. "I'm going to pummel that bastard into the ground when I see him again."

"Where you two going?" Prompto also felt his emotions stirring inside of himself causing him to feel overwhelmed. Noctis was the one true friend he had in the world, who had accepted him for who he was. Even now after they found out he was an MT.

"Down below. If he fell, we'll find him. We all found each other in this wretch of a place, granted it was because of Ardyn." Ignis sounded more frustrated than before as Gladios assisted him down the structures path.

"And what about the crystal? We'll come back for it right?" He jogged hastily down the ramp to catch up to them.

"I am afraid the crystal is of no use to us without Noct." Ignis stopped briefly for a moment before continuing on."

Prompto hesitated. He turned back briefly with pain in his eyes, looking upon the disheveled crystal. He couldn't quite place the feeling, but it felt wrong for him to walk away from it. "All this way… And to turn back…"

What must have felt like days passed since the coming of the starscourge. The night had become eternal and darkness devoured what light there was. Daemons roamed about and the group had learned about the experiments the Empire were contending with that lead to their demise. They found no sign of Noctis, yet they believed he was alive. If he was dead, they wouldn't have been able to summon their weapons. Reluctantly they had come to the terms that he was taken by Ardyn somehow and found it best to go back and regroup. On the journey back they passed devastated Regalia. Back in the tunnel Biggs and Wedge had survived the daemon hoards and were shockingly awaiting their return. They left Gralea, the city of daemons behind them, and started their way back to Tenebrae.

Upon their arrival to Tenebrae, they realized what little survivors remained. Few had turned into daemons as others were helpless and could only watch in terror. Others were attacked by more daemons that were reportedly overflowing from the dungeons below. They spoke to Aranea and found it best to leave at once to save the remaining refugees. They assisted in evacuating the people onto the Imperial airships.

Maria approached Iginis, remembering him being with Noctis when he had first arrived. "Pardon me, where is Prince Noctis?"

Ignis, taken off guard, turns slightly to face her direction. He fumbles his words before taking a deep sigh recomposing himself. "I am sorry… I am afraid he is missing."

Startled, Maria finds herself at a loss of words as she begun to emotionally break down. "Oh dear… Oh dear Prince…" Prompto shows up after seeing that she was speaking to Ignis. He sees tears streaming down her aged face and begins his best to comfort elder woman.

"It'll be alright ma'am." And "Don't worry about Noct, he can take care of himself." He led her onto the airship, guiding her as she wept.

"Hey, Gladios was it?" Aranea called out to Gladios as he ushered the last remaining few survivors onto another airship.

"Yeah? What do you need?" He turned to her and was ready for any set of orders she was going to give. Since they had arrived she had been calling the shots and orchestrating the evacuation.

"I spoke to my men and we decided we are going to take two airships to Altissa. Who knows what hell they're going through. Just weeks ago the city took a substantial amount of damage from the leviathan." She motioned to the empty airships behind her with her thumb. "Could use some extra muscle if one of you guys wanted to come along and help out."

Gladios put his hands on his hips. "Sure thing. I'll join ya."

"Great. We head out once the evacuated leave. Until then." She walked back to a few of her men to carry over orders on where to take the evacuees.

Prompto joined Ignis once more his eyes heavy as his heart. "All set. Everyone is on board and ready to go."

"Same here." Gladios joined the two.

"What now?" Ignis asked looking in Gladios direction.

"Aranea is going to take the two remaining ships and men to evacuate anyone still in Altissa. I'll be joining her as "extra muscle"."

"You be careful. I doubt anyone would be safe there." Ignis shuffled his footing before adjusting his canes strap around his wrist.

"Yeah. I'm sure they don't have enough boats for everyone being surrounded by water. It must be a nightmare there..."

"Enough bickering. Get yourselves onto the airship before they leave you two here. Make sure Iris and everyone are okay till I get back."

Prompto smiled weakly nodding his head in agreement.

"Very well. Come Prompto, the sooner we leave the better. Everyone here is anxious." Prompto Prompto smiled weakly nodding his head in agreement before helping guide Ignis aboard the aircraft and turned to wave back at Gladios before the doors shut for their take off.

"Gods speed…" Gladios turned and boarded onto the aircraft with Aranea.

"Welcome aboard." Gladios looked to his right and saw Biggs and Wedge among a few of Aranea's other men.

"You two again?"

"What? Thought we were going to sit out on all the fun?" Biggs quipped.

"I don't think so." Wedge added.

"They are few of my best men." Aranea stepped in on the conversation. "Wouldn't go anywhere without them."

"You're too kind ma'am." Biggs bowed slightly to show his gratitude as Wedge grunted in agreement.

She smiled knowing he had their undying loyalty. "Hope you're ready. We're pushing off." The doors the aircrafts closed and they ascended into the jet back sky charting a course towards Altissa.

A Few Days Ago

Back at Cape Caem, daemons are sighted on the roads down a little ways. The sun vanished without a sunset leaving the world in darkness. Talcott, Iris, Monica and Dustin crowded around the radio listening intently to what they were hearing. It was becoming increasingly dangerous as more daemons were appearing. Hunters were doing all they could to assist any citizens and curb their growing numbers. Iris held Talcott close feeling the young boys' racing heart. Dustin treaded nervously around the house, uncertain of how long they'd be safe. Monica also showed uneasiness as she held onto her newest feline friend and brushed her hair. Cor stood outside keeping watch in the meantime.

"We'll be okay right?" Talcott looked up at Iris. She simply smiled back down to him.

"Of course we'll be okay. Besides, we all have each other's backs." She ran her fingers over his hair to straighten them out, and to comfort him as well.

They sat there a while longer as they listened to the radio. Outside it seemed to only get darker and darker. Monica had put her cat into a small crate she had recently purchased. Dustin was now out keeping a watchful eye for any daemons that got near. Cor sat off to the side now listening intently to the radio. Talcott had fallen asleep in Iris' arms. She had urged him to go sleep in his bed but he had refused stating he wanted to stay and listen to the radio. Not long after, she herself passed out.

"IRIS! TALCOTT! WAKE UP!" They jolted themselves awake to see Cor in front of them.

"Wha- what's going on?" She rubbed her eyes still dazed, about to stretch before Cor grabbed her arms and pulled her up to her feet.

"We need to leave. NOW!" Cor grabbed the radio and handed it to Talcott to hold. "Don't drop it and don't turn it off." The boy nodded, knowing this was his mission.

Iris saw Monica quickly stuffing as much food as she could from the kitchen into a backpack.

"Marshal. They're getting closer." Dustin opened the front door and peeked around to tell him this, his face told Iris all she needed to know. Monica quickly zipped up the backpack and strapped it on before grabbing the cat crate and making sure Talcott was at her side.

"Ready or not, make for the truck near the road. We're heading for Lestallum before it gets worse." Cor stood at the door looking at everyone making sure they knew where they needed to go. "Stay together." Once Dustin opened the door for them to head out, it almost seemed as if the darkness outside tried to flood its way into the house. It was hard to see anything at first, though after their eyes adjusted to the darkness they saw the daemons that were starting to flood in. There was more than they had seen before. They hurried along as Cor and Dustin carved a path when daemons got to close. Iris saw Talcott in front of her look back behind them, his eyes watering. His grandfather's grave was far behind them. The garden Noctis had planted was behind them. They hurried to the truck and loaded in. Talcott and Iris jumped up into the seats of the truck as Monica hopped in the drivers' seat handing the crate to Iris to hold. Dustin and Cor loaded into the bed of the truck. "Go now!" Cor smacked the side of the truck signaling they were set to go.

Monica turned the key and pushed on the gas. "Hang on!" The truck burned out briefly in the dirt before jolting forward onto the road. They headed west down the road making their trek to Lestellum. It was hard to see in front of the truck. The darkness did not allow the headlights to penetrate forward. It was as if it was a thick mist of darkness. Behind them they heard the ominous metal creaking noise of iron and red giants surfacing behind them as they raced on ahead. The road winded around in the dark. Monica was careful not to hit anything in the road or to drive off it either. She floored it going through the tunnels as it was a spot were daemons spawned even in daytime. They did stop on several occasions to rescue the few they were lucky enough to pass. They saw others were not as lucky as they passed further on. While getting closer to Old Lestallum they stopped the truck to battle a few bombs that had blocked the road ahead. Monica did not feel safe driving through them as they could have imploded as she passed taking the vehicle with them. Passing Old Lestallum they battled more daemons that were proving an issue to several other still trapped in grouped the remaining citizens and had them follow close behind, creating a caravan of sorts of refugees. Finally they they saw the light from Lestallum. Once they reached the city, Monica parked parked the truck way down the street infront of the gas station. The other cars behind them drove passed them wanting to be in the light rather than park at the edge.

"It looks so crowded." Iris handed the cat crate back to Monica which seemed to ease her after the hectic driving they had done. They all spilled out of the truck and started to walk towards the city. They heard someone making announcements over the loud chatter, no doubt it was to calm everyone and arrange what everyone must do and were to stay.

"Monica. I need the keys." Cor held his hand out.

"Ah, sure. Here." She handed the keys to the truck over.

"Thanks. I'll be back after a few days." Cor turned around to start walking back to the truck.

"Wait." Iris pulled on his arm to stop him. "Where are you going? It's dangerous out there."

"Yes, which is why I must go." He turned to face Iris and the others. "I may have failed my duty to protect my King when he needed me. That is something I know I will live with for the rest of my life. But I am unwilling to stand by when I could be helping those in need. I need to make sure others out on the roads are safe, those stuck in their homes get out safely."

"Marshal…" Iris let go of his arm and stepped back. "Let us help you."

"No. You are not ready. Stay here, and wait for my return." He turned away and hopped into the truck starting the ignition. He turned the truck around heading back south of Lestallum. Talcott walked up and held onto Iris' hand. She looked at him and sighed. He looked helpless and inferior. She knew it was going to be tough on him to stay here with the daemons and with the memories of his grandfather's death. This was the last place she'd want to take him back to.

Iris, Talcott and the others join the masses of others. Iris holds Talcott close as the crowd proves to be problematic. They work their way to source of the speaker. Holly one of the reactor workers was giving out instructions as some of her fellow workers stood by her side. She was noticeably trying to keep herself calm as her face looked pale. She tries to speak over the babbling people but finds it to no use. One of the women next to her motions to speak next. She quickly tell everyone to shut it, which astonishingly works. She then goes on to direct instructions to them stating that all the cars must be moved to allow more room in the city and for any others entering the city. She goes on how everyone will have a job, women will work in the reactor so that there will be around the clock work. She goes on how tents will be set up and food rationed.

After more refugees showed up they cleared the roads and parking spots of all vehicles. Instead they lined up along the road to one side, this way hunters coming and going could easily come and go. Tents were propped up as accordingly along the streets and allyways. The outlook was the most crowded as that is where most of the refugees spilled out to.

"Hey. You're Sania. The renowned Professor of Ecology." Vyv approached the young black woman. Sania stood at a corner she had made her spot with a small tent and her specimens at her side.

"Why, yes I am." She turned to the overweight man. "But who are you is the real question here."

"Name's Vyv, I run Meteor publishing."

"Ah. Yes. Meteor Publishing. You've published much of my work. Thank you." She smiled sincerely expressing her thanks.

"No problem ma'am. It was a pleasure. Our readers loved your articles. Actually…" He paused for a moment. "Say… Think you'd like to work with Meteor again? I am sure people would need your insight more than ever right now till everything gets better."

"Why sure darling. I'd love to. Let's get started and waste no time. Though I am sure this may last longer than you may think."

"Huh?" Vyv looked puzzled as Sania pulled out her papers of her research and finding to get started.


	2. Hammerhead

**Hammerhead**

"Paw Paw?" Cindy looked down the road from the garage petrified. "He's gettin' closer."

"I know. I see 'em" Cid stood next to his granddaughter Cindy at the garage. They both watched the iron giant stomping its way towards them. "Go get Takka, Noah and Will. Tell them we're staying in the garage until further notice. Cindy stayed put, still frightened. "Go now Cindy!"

"Ah, r-right Paw Paw. I'll go get 'em." Cindy ran over past the empty general store and hunters van to Takka's Dinner. She could see through the dust stained windows they all were in there huddled around the radio. "Hey ya'll. Paw Paw want's us all to stay in the garage till this all clears up."

Liam turned to her, his face despondent. "Alright. But I think it's be best if I escorted you all away to Lestallum. Reports say daemons stay out of the city."

"Well right now we should head for the garage to meet up with Paw Paw first." She motioned to the exit feeling nervous that Paw Paw was outside by himself.

"Very well." The hunter agreed and then picked himself up and the radio. "We should have this if we're going to be in the garage."

Taka and Will nodded in agreement. They all followed Cindy out of the dinner and headed for the garage.

"What the hell?" Liam jogged up to meet Cindy. "Cindy, let me take you all to Lestallum. We're gonna die here." Cindy shook her head in defiance.

"No. Paw Paw and I ain't goin' nowhere." Cindy jogged until she met up with Cid back at the garage.

"Everyone in. It won't be comfortable but you'll live." They all shuffled into the garage watching and hoping the daemon stayed away.

Some time passed as they sat around uncomfortably in the garage. They huddled around the radio listening to the reports that more and more daemons were appearing, and that additional refugees had made it Lestallum.

"Please Cid. Let me take you all there. It's just getting worse out there and that giant ain't leaving anytime either." He extended his arm up to the general area of where they still heard the daemon outside.

"No." Cid leaned back in his lawn chair crossing his arms. "We or at least I ain't leavin'. I'll bet ya Lestallum's overflowin' with refugees. I'd rather stay here at home and hold my ground."

Cindy scooted herself across the floor to be closer to her grandfather. "I ain't leavin' Paw Paw, or the garage either."

Takka thought to himself for a moment before speaking. "Y'know… Being here now makes me feel a little uneasy. But you are right in about what you said about this being home and Lestallum. You took me in when I was nothing but trouble, and got me onto my own two feet to start my very own diner. I'm staying too. This is my home."

Liam cupped his face into his hands not believing they were willing to stay. Will remained silent, seemingly going through his own thoughts of the matter.

"Well we can't stay here forever." The hunter finally looked up at the others after some time.

"No. If it seems like he won't go away, the radio did say more of your pals would be comin' along. With them and you against that thing, it'll be right as rain."

They sat around a little longer listening to the radio. The newest reports were hunters in central Duscae were making rescue efforts to help Wiz, owner of Chocobo Post, get his chocobos to safety. They were to make their way to Fort Causcherry Plains to keep the Chocobos and Wiz safe from the daemons for the time being.

"Looks like it may be a while before help arrives." Liam nagged as he got up to stretch his legs. Cindy and Takka also stretched but remained seated to the floor.

"If you wanna leave, then leave. I won't stop ya." Cid watched Liam across the garage. "I know you're restless, so go on and get if you want."

"Paw Paw." Cindy intervened not wanting a fight. Takka put a hand on her shoulder, shaking his head when she looked at him.

"If you really are a hunter, then why don't you go out and take care of that thing like your fellow comrades? They're out there risking their life fightin' them things, not knowing when the suns gonna be back. And here you are acting like chocobo shit, wantin' to go to Lestallum with us."

Liams hands curled into fists. "Don't you call me that, old man!"

"Or what? You gonna give me a good beatin' in front of my Granddaughter?" Cid remained his composure as Liam started getting aggressive.

"I just might." She stomped his way over to Cid before Takka got in front of him.

"Hey man. There's no need for that. Just relax, and sit down-"

"No!" Liam backed away from Takka. "I ain't sittin' here no more. I'm headin' out. Whoever wants to leave better decide now." Takka remained where he stood. Cid and Cindy stayed where they were, not getting up.

"I'll go with you." Will got up off the floor. "It was nice meeting you guys, but I was only here for the job. This isn't my home."

Liam stormed off and pushed the garage button to open the door.

"Hey!" Takka yelled. "What the hell you doin'? There's a perfectly good door over there!" He pointed to the side of the garage.

"Oops?" Liam shrugged as he smirked to the group behind him. "Come on Will, we need to go."

"Paw Paw?" Cindy, Cid and Takka watched in horror as the garage door opened slowly. They watched as the two ran off quickly to the side of the building once the door reached their height.

"Aw shit. Get back guys."

"Get behind us Cindy." Cid got up and pushed her behind him.

"But Paw Paw." The door raised up more revealing the iron giant now stood at the opening.

"No buts." They backed up further in the garage as the giant attempted to enter. Behind the daemon they heard a car start.

"That ass…"

"Takka. The door." Cid ushered Cindy and Takka to the door, he pulled out his key ring and handed it to Takka. He then pulled out the correct key and unlocked the door and opened it. "In you go." Cid pushed them both into the stock room.

"Wait." Takka tried not to fall backwards onto the piles of parts they had stored.

"Easy Paw Paw. Their ain't a lot of room back here." Cindy tried not to push Takka too much from her grandfather pushing her into the room.

"Whatever happens to me, promise you'll take care of Cindy for me?"

"I-I will. I promise."

"Paw Paw, what you doin'? Get in here with us!"

"There ain't no room. Don't come on out until it's safe." Cid closed the door and held it shut as Cindy tried opening it from the other side.

"Paw Paw! Her voice wavered. Her eyes watered up as she pleaded with him to open the door. The giant leaned in slightly trying to find a way to swing its iron sword. She cried out more as she heard its sword trying to swing around in the garage tools flying and metal creaking.

"Damn it!" Takka nudged Cindy away from the door and opened it up."get your ass in here." Takka grabbed Cids jacket just as the daemon casted its gravity spell.

"No!" Takka held onto Cid and the door frame with all his might as Cid was getting pulled into the gravity trap.

"Let me go son. I've lived my life." Cid put his hand on Takka's where he held a firm grasp on him.

"No!" Takka grunted as he felt the force of the gravity now too pulling at him. Already loose tools and such were drawn to the daemon. "You mean the world to us. We ain't loosin' you now." Cindy wrapped her arms around Takka's torso in an effort to help keep them anchored. Tears began to well up in Cid's eyes.

"You two were my pride and joys in this life."

Suddenly, they no longer felt the pull of the gravity spell and Cid fell to the ground. Takka fell to his knees in exhaustion, he was sure he would not have been able to hold onto Cid much longer. Cindy ran over to her grandfather.

"Paw Paw, you okay?" Cid quickly sat up and looked towards the daemon and saw its attention had been moved to outside the garage.

"Help me up Cindy." She nodded quickly and helped him back up. Cid looked out the garage now seeing clearly what it was after. "Well…" he chuckled. "That son of a gun."

Cor ran from the daemons blow and struck it from the side as it tried to bring back up its sword from the pavement. He unleashed a series of slashes from his katana, kotetsu, causing the monster to fall momentarily allowing him to deal another large amount of damage.

"Look at him go. He gonna be okay?" Cindy helped Cid to the mouth of the garage.

"Oh he'll be fine. He ain't called Cor, the immortal for nuthin'."

With one last sweep in his blade to the fallen daemon did the black mist appear, devouring it into nothing. He stood there for a moment before making his way to meet up with Cid and the others. Takka had recomposed himself to his own two feet, to meet up with them.

"Thank you. We'd be done for if it wasn't for you." Takka expressed his gratitude.

"Cor, you know what the hell's goin' on here?"

"I'm afraid not." Cor remained silent for a moment before continuing. "All we do know is that shortly after the Oracle passed, that it is night more than usual now."

"You think the prince will be okay?" Cindy asked.

"I am sure he is fine. He survived the Leviathan and proved his worth. Now." Cor looked into Cid's eyes. "What are your plans? As of late it's been around twelve hours since the sun was last seen."

"That long?" Takka sounded dismayed. "What we gonna do?" He looked at Cid.

"Well…" I guess we better start workin'?"

"On what Paw Paw?" Cindy asked not following on what he was getting at.

"Unless we do something to keep all these daemons out, we'll be hiding out again like before." We need scrap metal, and cement makers. Make this place a fortress so next time we should be fine."

"You'll need some extra hands, and I know where to get them." Cor smirked knowing exactly what to do.

"Where is Dave?" Cor walked from the truck into Prairie Outpost. The hunter he spoke to looked at him before answering him.

"Dave's up in the tower scouting the area." The hunter pointed a finger to one of the large towers were Dave was standing. Cor jogged into the fenced area and climbed up the latter in seconds reaching to the top.

"Dave." Cor pulled himself up to the platform and approached the man looking through binoculars. "Hammerhead needs assistance."

"And so does everyone else." Dave put down the binoculars and confronted him, looking at him face to face. "Look… I am sorry. But I can't just give them special treatment while we need to look after those still out there."

"What people out there?" Cor lashed back at Dave. "I just drove here from Lestallum and I hardly saw your men out there helping anyone. I did hear about your hunters taking Wiz's Chocobo's to Fort Causcheery Plains and escorting a few others that requested help. But nothing more." Dave remained silent shocked by Cor's tone. "I've rescued those I've passed on my way here and they are back at Hammerhead. Like it or not we need your help to make it a safe place to those folks have a refuge before it's over taken again."

Dave remained silent. He had no words to say to Cor. He gripped the railing, his knuckles turning white. "You lead them…" he muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Cor took a step forward to hear his muttering.

"You lead them." He responded more loudly. "I know I can't lead the hunters. I never could and never will."

Cor sighed hearing this. He knew Dave had issues being the head of the hunters, but now was not the time for him to be spilling over like this. "Look…"

"It's no secret. I kept myself from running on missions and instead stayed here to locate the hunters that had fallen. Even had some boys do it for me for some time too. My Ma was the best, and my Aunt Julie was right. I'll never be like her."

"So what? Your gonna let the hunters fall through? Leave them with no leader?"

"N-No. You-"

Cor shook his head. "No. I have my own shit to deal with. I have no time to pick up your pieces. It's either you pull yourself together here to show them what you're made of or wilt away as the hunters fall apart. I've been here long enough… I'm heading back to hammerhead to make sure everyone is alright." Cor left Dave there to his thoughts as he climbed back down the latter and made his way to the truck. Hunters watched him leave and stepped aside to not be in his way, some even looking back up at Dave in the tower.

"So. Where is this back up you boasted about?" Cid prodded Cor for information after parked the truck.

"Not coming."

"Hymp. Still no excuse for slacking around. Help or not, we've got to build up this fence or we won't last here."

Cor nodded in agreement and assisted Cid and Cindy on the blueprints of their reinforced fence. Cor had made a few runs out to other outposts or forts gathering up materials they needed and picking up any survivors there still were. Though as time wore on more, he only found more bodies lying around with daemons about. After a number of runs, they began constructing their fence around Hammerhead. They began at the east side were the iron giant had first appeared. They knew that red giants were common to appear after iron giants.

"LIGHTS." Yelled one of the survivors Cor had rescued. He stood atop the camper keeping watch. "LIGHTS COMING FROM THE NORTH!" Cor dropped what he was doing to see exactly who it was coming. He waited impatiently as they seemed to take their sweet time driving their way over.

When they finally got closer, Cor felt a weight lift off his shoulders. It was the hunters, and Dave was leading them. They came in and parked their trucks careful the survivors that were standing around watching or assisting with the fence. Dave looked at Cor and took a moment before hopping out.

"Cor…" He hesitated not sure how or what exactly to say. "I-"

"Thank you."Cor put a hand on his shoulder. He looked shocked, not expecting him to say that but then quickly exchanged smiles.

"Tell us what you need." Dave placed his hand on Cor's adjacent shoulder, ready to do all that he can for them.

Some time had passed and several people grew restless as to how the sun had not risen yet. The fence had come along swimmingly as they checked the boards they had set up for concrete columns along the fence.

"That'll do it." Cid stood marveling at the work they were able to accomplish.

"What now?" Cindy looked at her grandfather and Cor unsure of what will come. "According to the radio, it's been nearly day and a half now."

"I think you could all have something here. Set up hunter HQ here now and assist with anyone else in need." Cor looked at Dave who stood beside him.

"We'd have to outfit this place with our hunting machines and such… But it shouldn't be much of an issue."

"I must go back to Lestallum. Several of the people here want to go and I have things to check up there." Cor walked back to his truck.

"Don't be a stranger and come back real soon." Cid waved his old friend so long. Cindy and Dave also waved back to him.

"I'll be back." Cor assured them before he loaded the truck up with those that had requested to leave. He informed them it was going to be a long trip and they were not to leave the truck unless he directed them to do so. Shortly after, they were off to Lestallum.


	3. Learning in the Dark

**Learning in the Dark**

A Few Days' Time

"Focus Iris." Cor stood a few paces behind Iris, and with him were several others. She grasped onto her Javelin. She was not partial to using the spear and was finding it difficult to maneuvering with it. For all her years of training she learned martial arts and how to attack without the use of blades. The goblin neared, its mouth gaping wide showing the razor sharp teeth it bared. She breathed in deep before stepping forward towards the monster.

"Hugh!" She grunted as she whipped the spear partially behind her and struck at the goblin with one hand. It staggered back in surprise as it was a solid hit. She quickly turned and thrusted the spear over head with both hands and landed a blow over its head. It landed on its back now vulnerable to any more attacks.

"Good job. Now finish him off." Iris nodded and released a fury of blows and thrusts onto the demon before it was able to get back up. She staggered back from exhaustion as the demon dispersed in the air as a black mist.

Cor began to walk towards Iris and motioned for those behind him to move. "Good job, we move on with our training." Iris followed the group following Cor out in the darkness. Most were men since the women were the ones working on the generator. Some were notably scared as they walked in the darkness, others seemed confident or eager. They had walked several paces before another demon spawned up from the road. "You." Cor pointed to a young man who was clutching onto a brand new sword. "You're up. Show me what you can do."

"Uh… okay." He shuffled his way up to the monster, trying to find a comfortable way to hold up his sword. The demon quickly jumped up and landed on him and started to lash out at the man. Cor quickly lashed at the demon with his sword with one swift blow. The man laid on his back notably scratched up and bleeding slightly.

"Get up and try again." Cor stepped back so the man could try once more. Iris walked up next to Cor.

"Don't you think you're being a little too harsh on them?" She asked him in a low tone. "I'm sure they've never had to fight before, let alone hold a weapon." They watched the man as he tried to land a blow and fail as it dodged.

"They have to learn how to defend themselves. We have no time to baby them into it. Its life or death now." He crossed his arms as he watch the man finally land a decent blow onto the demon. "That's much better. You with the gun. Finish it." Cor pointed to another man who was close by. He nodded and walked up and let the scratched up man he was taking over. "They need to be able to handle themselves. There are notably more demons and they're getting stronger." The blasts of the gun rung out into the dark as the young man landed direct blows to the goblin. It staggered back until it faded into black mist like the others.

"Here." Iris quickly went up to the injured man and handed him a potion.

"Good. We move on." Cor motioned for the group to follow him further down the road.

"Wait. Marshal, that's farther than we've gone before." Iris showed concern in her voice as he walked hastily along. "We should head back and continue later after Jean gets his wounds tended to."

"I thought you already tended to them?" Cor kept up his brisk pace continuing down. The others behind them started to chatter nervously. They knew it was dangerous to go out into the darkness, especially this far. "MARSHAL!" Iris ran up to Cor and pulled him back. They heard the loud noise of creaking metal as a large pool of black mist spawned before them. A giant's hand reached out into the air before slamming onto the solid ground before them. A few the people behind them screamed in panic and others stood ready to defend, even if they stood no chance. The red giant climbed its way out of the dark abyss and stood before them with its blazing red broad sword.

"Everyone get back." Iris pleaded to those behind her. A few took off running back up the road back to the light of Lestallum.

"Abort…" Cor muttered as he got back up to his feet.

"What?" Leaned in to hear him more clearly thinking he had special instructions.

"Abort. Abort the training." Cor grabbed Iris's wrist and pulled her along before the giant's sword swung down upon them. "Run back to base and don't look back." The group listened to his command and turned tail and running away. "Iris, go with them."

"No." She shook her head in defiance. "I'll help you."

"Stay here." Cor charged towards the daemon striking it in a fury of attacks. He stepped back for a moments realizing the red giant seemed stronger than usual. He ran around the monster luring it away from Iris before unleashing another set of attacks. He slashed and hacked at the monster before it casted its gravity spell. Cor ran as fast as he could and found himself unmoving stuck between not fighting and being sucked into the gravity trap.

""I got you Marshal!" Iris darted into the fray and launched herself up, javelin raised above her. She brought it down upon the daemons wrist stopping its spell snapping her spear in the process. Cor took this opportunity slash away at the monster. After some time Cor finally managed to take down the red giant.

"You did well, though you will need a new spear." Cor started his way back up the slope breaking into a jog.

"Yeah… About that… I don't think a spear is really for me." She jogged along the way trying to keep up with Cor.

"In the heat of battle you must make do with what is at your disposal. It makes no difference, so long as it keeps you alive."

"Is that why you're called the immortal?"

"No." Cor grinned.

They neared the top of the slope back to into Lestallum. Passing the lined up cars they began entering the lighted area outside the city. They heard people blathering on as they neared. Iris looked at Cor questioningly but he remained placid in his demeanor as they got closer. Iris then shrugged it off thinking it was probably just the trainees going on about the red giant they encountered. Reaching the top of the hill they followed down the street. The gas station was a mere husk of what it once was. Hunters now took the station and implemented their hunting computers inside the building. Outside the building were hunters with their tents and cots set up. A weapons dealer sat to the farthest side selling his wares to any that wished for the much needed protection. Further along was a sea of people. It was a sea of people which wasn't new but they seemed more unsettled than usual. Some people remained quiet and to themselves but gave the impression of panic on their face while others voiced out their concerns whether it was about other or their own.

Cor continued as Iris followed him through the crowds making their way past the main plaza up to the opened area of where the cafes once were. There too they found it crowded with tents and other refugees. They neared their tent when Iris was jolted back a little. Talcott had weaved through the crowd to meet her. His hug took her by surprised but it was a welcomed one.

"Iris. I'm glad you made it back. Daemons appeared in the power plant." He looked up at her with worry on his face.

"Don't worry. It'll be okay Talcott." Iris made an effort for assure him there was no real danger.

"But what if they make the power go out? It'll be dark." Iris shook her head still trying to assure him.

"That wouldn't happen. We'll keep the lights on no matter what." She wiped his cheek with her thumb cleaning on a little bit of dirt off. She looked up to see Cor speaking with Dustin. She held onto Talcott's hand while he guided her back to their tent.

"Cor, should we head to the power plant?"

"No, Dustin informed me that the hunters were able to take care of them." He sighed before stroking the stubble on his cheeks with one hand. "We need to get these people trained so they can start assisting with these detailing's."

"It seems that may take a little longer than we anticipated."

"You should rest if you are tired." Cor looked at Iris. Her skin looked paler than usual.

"No." She shook her head. "I'm fine. If anything… I'd like to train more."

"Very well. Then we should head to a weapons dealer to get you a new armament."

"Can I come?" Talcott looked up at Cor and Iris. "I mean… I'll have to learn how to fight someday anyways." Cor grinned with amusement which surprised Iris.

"Yes, you can. You can even pick out your own blade to practice with."

"Really?" Talcott now beamed with excitement. Cor nodded.

"The Prince began his training when he was at your age. I see you are fit to begin as well." Iris smiled as Talcott gleamed with joy. She hoped this would help him cope with his grandfather's death. She knew he blamed himself for it.

All three of them weaved their way through the crowd to the nearest weapons dealer which was an original shop owned by the hunters before the darkness. The alley ways were filthy and cluttered before, but going through them now the smell was becoming putrid and it was hard to walk without watching your step. The women in charge of Lestallum had recently stated they were looking into newly arising issues, waste being one of them. They finally reached the dealer, the walkway becoming more kept as people had tents set up for their living space.

"Hey, lookin' for some protection?"

"Yes. What do you have in stock?"

"I got some spears, daggers and a few guns and swords remaining. Gonna have to wait for anymore shipments for a long while."

"Iris." Cor looked at her." You said the spear didn't work out for you so how about daggers to tryout this time?"

"Uh yeah. Sure." She wasn't sure about the daggers but she was willing to give them a shot. Talcott walked up to the hunter standing next to Cor.

"We'll take those daggers there and the broadsword."

"That'll be 200 gil." Cor dug into his pocket for the gil.

"Ah w-wait. I can cover that no problem Marshel. I have-" Cor raised a hand to stop Iris.

"I got this. You hold onto your gil and make sure you two eat well. Nothing is sadder then seeing children go hungry." Cor gave the hunter his gil and received the weapons.

"Thank you Marshal!" Chimed Talcott.

"Yes. Thank you." Iris added.

They walked down the adjacent alley only now passing those who now lived in the streets in tents. It was a hard life. No sun, and the constant threat of daemons. Food was running low and fear was seen on everyone's face. They exited the alley onto the road itself. The road was still crowded from hearing about the power plant and the daemons.

"Seems they'll be restless for a long while." Cor turned from the road now heading to the northern end, the tunnel. "We'll practice here for a while. I know you must be eager to learn." He swiveled his head to look back at Talcott holding onto his sword with both arms.

"Stop. This is far enough." They stood several feet away from the tunnel. At its mouth was a few hunters on guard duty. A large man seemed to have them preoccupied. Cor now turned to face Talcott. "Raise your sword."

Talcott quickly fumbled around before getting a grasp on the hilt. He struggled to raise it up as it was heavy and meant for grown adults. He held it up before the metal clanked down onto the pavement. "I can't!" He cried in frustration.

Cor knelt down next to him. "This is the first step of your training. The weight of this sword is the responsibility it carries. To wield this weapon you must also take on those responsibilities." Talcott nodded looking at Cor. "For now it will be yours to carry around. Once you've adjusted to carrying it, you'll begin to learn to wield it then."

"Yes sir!" Talcott was disappointed he wasn't getting the training he had hoped for, but was happy nonetheless that the Marshal was willing to train him.

"Now." Cor got back up to his feet and looked at Iris. "Are you ready to continue?"

"Yes." She smiled eager to continue. The spear seemed to not suit her to her original fighting tactics, but she remembered seeing Ignis fighting with his own daggers. She felt they would be best to accommodate her fighting style. They moved on to the mouth of the tunnel, before they were stopped by the hunters. One approached them as the other two remained with the large man.

"I'm sorry sir but I can't just let anyone go through. It's too dangerous to let civilians wander into the tunnel or outside the city's safe limits."

"I am not just anyone nor a civilian." Cor looked the hunter in the eyes, his pale blue eyes pierced through the man. "I am working with Dave helping him recruit more hunters and train those that you all cannot. I've no need of your words of warning." Cor walked on as the hunter was left speechless. Iris and Talcott followed him timidly.

"W-wait." The hunter finally cried. "The boy, it's too dangerous."

"He is safe in my care." The Trio kept walking until they heard the other hunters cry out.

"Marshal." Iris called for him to stop walking as she had turned to see the large man running as fast as his legs would carry him to the trio.

"Who are you?" Cor stopped and turned with a sigh. He folded his arms inspecting the large man. His hair was kept in a ponytail, and his bear looked unruly as did his shirt that listed EAT. LIVE. BREATHE. METEOR.

"My- My name's- Vyv." The man gasped for air as he now stood before them breathless.

"You wanted into the tunnel. Why?" Cor instigated Vyv more.

"I've been trying- to work on my mag- magazine." Vyv straightened his posture now trying to stretch backwards and exhaled as if it gave him some relief. "You see… I'd just like to make my papers useful to everyone by helping them learn about the daemons and anyways they can protect themselves. I've been asking the hunters to guide me along but they always turn me down but then you guys showed up and I thought it was a now or never type of deal."

"Fine." Cor pinched the bridge of his nose. He felt Vyv would have continued his rant if not stopped now. "Just don't get in the way or cause trouble.

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much." Vyv's face seemed to have gleamed in the darkness. "This means so much us."

"Us?" Iris asked curious. She was happy to know he was trying to find a way to make it easier to live in the world of ruin.

"Ah, yes. My partners and I- Hey! I know you kids! You two were at Kenny's Crow's nest when we were investigating those earth shakes." Iris and Talcott nodded after moment realizing they had met each other before. Cor began walking further into the tunnel and so Vyv walked with Iris and Talcott as he enlightened them. "Well… Anyways… There's the world renowned biologist Sania who is busy right now concerned with the wildlife being in darkness this long with the daemons. She is speaking with the head committee of Lestallum to get their appeal. Then there's my trusted Intel reporter Dino. He was in Galdin Quay when everything happened and made it out somehow. He's been telling me he's been working on some great pieces of jewelry to help fight daemons. Something I learned he was doing on the side as a hobby. Then there is myself you runs the whole shebang."

"Wow. It must keep you busy, huh?" Iris asked intrigued.

"Well, it used to… Right now the hunters refuse to escort me so I can gather the proper notes. I used to have some guys help me out before, and boy did one of them take amazing pictures. I tell you he knew-"

"Iris." Cor glanced back at her. "Up ahead." They looked forward past Cor and saw a few Alberiches. "They are not like the goblins you fought earlier. I will assist you in taking two of them out and that's it." Together they sprinted towards the daemons delivering a surprise attack. Cor cut through one Alberich before slashing the next one. Iris readied her daggers as she closed in on one Alberich off to the side from the others. She slashed the daemon as she swirled one-eighty back around to cut the daemon once more. She smiled. This was much better than the javelin. She held her daggers down to the sides of her body before bringing them back up razing through the daemon. It staggered back as she back flipped away before going in again swinging her blades strategically as she moved bring down the daemon.

"That was cool! Amazing! You two sure know your way around those blades." Vyv held his camera up as if he had taken photos of them.

"Thanks." Iris felt good and confident using the daggers and having someone complement her made her feel as if she was doing better than earlier.

"Now."Vyv let of his camera to let it dangled on the lanyard around his neck and pulled out a notepad and small pen. "What kind of Daemon did you say that was? Alberich?"

"Yes." Iris confirmed. She could sense Cor was growing annoyed with the man, but she thought his cause was noble.

"Are there any weaknesses it has that you could tell me?"

"Swords, daggers and shields deal the most devastating damage. Is there anything else you need?" Cor walked up to Vyv his arms crossed and eyes fixed on him.

"Well what other useful information is there about the daemons that you know? I know you Marshal, Cor the immortal has had many battles especially with daemons. Not just beasts or enemy soldiers." So what other information do you know that would be useful?" Vyv surprised Cor by knowing his identity.

"How did you know who he is?" Iris and Talcott were also blown away.

"I've been doing this my whole life. I can't just not know anyone who's anyone. That's bad for business. But back to the task at hand, Marshal." Vyv looked back at Cor. "What else can you share about these daemons?"

Cor sighed with vexation. "They are known to boost their own attacks to deal more damage and steal items from those they attack."

"Alright. Alright. Anything else? How do they attack? You two made quick work of it I didn't get to see that."

"They'll often swipe at you with their claws or strike with them." Iris stepped in as she knew Cor was not too happy right now.

"Thank you." Vyv nodded to Iris as he jotted down the information he was given. "Well I thank you and I will not trouble you any longer. I got what I needed for now. Here. For the trouble of escorting me." He dipped into his pocket and pulled out some of his gil. He held it out to Cor to take.

"Give it to them. They will have a need for it."

"Ah s-sure." Surprised he now held it out to Talcott. "Here you are kid, spend it well."

Tallcott received the amount he had given him.

"That's…" Iris looked closer to inspect. "That's a thousand gil! Are you sure?"

"I am. I'll come find you if I need any more assistance." With that Vyv turned to trail his way back to the city. He had work to get started with to help inform those that hardly knew how to survive in the darkness.

Some time had passed since Vyv returned to Lestallum. Talcott followed Iris and Cor with sword in hand and a pocket full of gil. Iris was getting the hang of using her daggers to were Cor started to stand back and watch her take on a number of daemons by herself.

"I advise you upgrade your daggers once you are comfortable using them." Iris dealt one last blow to a daemon.

"I am comfortable using them now though." She protested but Cor shook his head in protest.

"No, it'd be too soon. You need to be able to move at a moment's notice and have the movements be second nature before then."

"Marshal?" Talcott tugged at Cor's jacket. "Those lights are headed this way." They looked towards the night sky were Talcott was pointing and saw through the open arch ways lights seemed to be heading straight for them.

"Those are magitek airships." Cor looked at Iris. "We need to get back to the city now. I've no idea of the Empires plans now that the worlds gone dark."

"Right." Iris nodded and began to jog her way back to them.

"Talcott. Let me carry the sword while we rush back. I promise I'll return it."

"Yes sir." Talcott handed the sword over seemingly unfazed by giving it up momentarily.

"Right, let's move." All three of them sprinted their way back to the city. A few Alberiches spawned up again but Cor made easy work of them, cutting them down so they could hurry along.

"Almost there." Iris knew Talcott was starting to get tired, his limbs giving small signs that his muscles had exerted themselves. They finally exited the tunnel back to the city. Talcott stopped catching his breath and regaining the energy he had used. Iris stopped and stood by him, she knew he'd be okay and have energy again in no time just like the other kids. The three hunters remained at the entrance, but they watched as they also saw the airships coming in. Cor handed Talcott his sword.

"Talcott, I need you to go back to the tent and wait with Dustin." He nodded as he took back his sword before running of again. "Iris, come with me." She followed him into the street effortlessly for the first time in days. Because of the airships coming in people were shutting themselves away into theirhomes or rented rooms. Those that did not have a building as refuge scattered into the city. They dared not to run off into the dark. A few people did run off to the overlook balconies to hold down their tents and belongings that were getting blown away by the air turbulence. Hunters from the gas station ready themselves also unsure of what the empire was doing back so suddenly. The two large crafts lowered themselves onto the road below. The rear door opened and begun lowering. "Be ready Iris." Cor placed his hands onto his sword ready.

"Hey! Iris! Marshal! You guys okay? Where's the welcoming committee?" Prompto popped his head over the lowering door, careful to keep his balance as it continued to lower. They relaxed and Iris put away her daggers. Prompto turned around to assist Ignis off the aircraft. Now more refugees spilled out onto the streets from both crafts.

"Ignis!" Iris strided up to him giving him a big hug. "I'm so happy to see you guys- Ignis… Your eyes…"

"What happened?" Cor now stood with them as people swirled around them off the craft.

"The Leviathan… We were on evacuation detail."

"Can you see anything?" Iris felt bad to probe but she wanted to know.

"No." Ignis shook his head. "I am afraid I won't see again.

"So you are telling me you went to Gralea blind?"

"And? What of it?"

"Where- Where's Gladdy? I don't see him or Noctis." Iris stepped up to her tip toes and swiveled around trying to look for them in the sea of people.

"Gladios went to Altissa as further evacuation detailonly this timeit was of his own free will. And Noctis…"

"What?" Cor now worried wanted to know what exactly happened. "What happened to the King?"

"He went missing…" Prompto stepped in as Ignis was still having a hard time now realizing they had no idea where the King went to.

"Missing?" Iris gasped in disbelief that he had disappeared. The chatter of people meeting the new refugees grew louder until now there seemed to be an uproar.

"Whats happening?" Ignis asked not sure of what he was hearing exactly.

"I don't know. What is happening?" Prompt held onto Ignis as people started to move around more bumping into them.

"Before you came, the city was already crowded enough." Cor looked around to make sure none was beginning to riot.

"That and they've been upset lately because it's still dark and their hungry."

"Aw man… We did this." Prompt made a puppy face, blaming himself for the trouble occuring at the moment.

"Nonsese. We had nowhere else to go, the radio said Lestallum was a safe haven." Ignis insisted to Prompto. Then they heard a voice in the crowd trying to quiet everyone down. "Hey look! Its Holly and Sania!"

"Everyone please calm down." Holly spoke into the megaphone. "I know things are tough right now, and we are doing everything we can as issues arise." The crowd seemed to call back to her in shouts f anger and frustration. "Biologist Sania has come forth with a proposal for our crowded living space and food shortage. She has devised a plan to utilize the remaining forts across Lucis for our needs." Holly who seemed to look more strung out than ever handed the megaphone to Saniawho stood next to her.

"I've a plan to help us have more space and well fed, but it will only work if you folk are willing to help out. We will need help from the hunters to first help herd any wildlife that remains out in the dark. We can build enclosures for them and then have them as livestock and ensure their species will carry on. Furthermore, other forts will have to be converted into gardens to keep us all well fed and hopefully we won't have to worry about going hungry, oh no. So what do you all say?" Sanaia's peppy tone of voice completely offseted the crowd and several weren't angry anymore. In fact most of them felt tired physically and emotionally.

"I'll go." Cried one man.

"Me too." Cried another and slowly more chimed in that they would assist. Most of them wanted nothing more than space and a place to stay other than a tent up on a cliff side.

Sania looked at Holl grinning, her dimples showing her delight. . "It's time to get to it!"

 _I wanted to ask, would you like to have a chapter just about Gladios in Altissa or just continue the story from here and have him mention Altissa?_


End file.
